PTH's Halloween
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Fanmake of the greatest horror film of all time! In 1999, Kotonoha Katsura brutally murders her sister and now 12 years later, after being locked up in a mental hospital, she returns home!
1. Just a normal little girl

_Chapter 1: Just a normal little girl_

"**Black cats and goblins and broomsticks and ghosts, covens of witches with all of their hopes. You may think they scare me. You're probably right, black cats and goblins on Halloween night. Trick or treat!"**

Evil, a word that has surpassed the test of time as one of the most devilish words in history, a word that strikes fear into the hearts of the weak, and what many people don't realize is that evil can take on the form of anything, even something as innocent as a little girl.

Our tale begins on a quiet Friday morning in the suburbs of Toontown, California. The year was 1999 and the day was October 31st. This town was a nice quiet place, where many cartoon characters lived together. It was your average suburban neighborhood unlike any other and aside from the many toons that inhabited it, Toontown looks just like any other neighborhood. But right now, what do you say we check in on the home of a girl named Kotonoha Katsura?

Kotonoha was a cute girl about twelve years old who had long brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back and she also had lovely brown eyes. She lived on 1055 Maple Street with her mother, Manami Katsura and her older sister, Ino Yamanaka.

Manami had just recently divorced and as luck would have it, she won custody of her kids. Kotonoha's sister Ino had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes and even though Kotonoha drove her crazy sometimes she still loved her a lot, most of the time.

As the high school girl and her mother were eating their breakfast, Manami was smoking a cigarette and a small radio was resting on the breakfast table. A DJ was speaking at the moment, telling the people about the recent events that went on during the year.

"And in entertainment today M. Night Shyamalan's new movie The Sixth Sense, starring Bruce Willis came out a few days ago along with Wes Craven's Scream 2. And in music, Brittney Spears has a new hit song out now and it's called Hit me baby one more time. Let's listen!" The DJ said as the song started playing.

Manami took a puff from her cigarette and groaned. "Hey Ino will you go get your sister, she's gonna be late for school." She said. Ino groaned and rolled her eyes as got up from the table. She went upstairs she knocked on the closed bedroom door of her little sister, Kotonoha.

"Hey Kotonoha, come on!" Ino said. Inside the bedroom was a little girl that was about twelve years old who was wearing a school uniform and on one of the walls in her room was a Backstreet Boys poster hanging proudly.

"Ok, I'll be right out!" The girl said. She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs with her sister following her. She went up to her mom and kissed her cheek.

"Morning mom." Kotonoha said with a smile. Her mom turned to her and said morning back. Kotonoha sat down and poured herself some Honey Nut Cheerios.

"So Kotonoha, are you and Amy still going trick or treating?" Manami asked as she kept inhaling the fumes from her cigarette. As Kotonoha started eating, she looked at her mom and nodded.

"We sure are! We've been planning it since October started!" Kotonoha said. Ino rolled her eyes again as she stood up and grabbed her backpack.

"Well while you and Amy are out begging for candy, me and Sai have our own plans." Ino said as she flung her backpack over her shoulder. Kotonoha finished her cereal and followed her big sister outside.

"See you later mom!" Kotonoha said. When the two sisters got outside, Ino walked one way down the sidewalk towards Toontown High School while Kotonoha walked the other way towards Toontown Elementary.

When she got there her best friend Amy Mizuno would be waiting for her and little did Kotonoha know that she and Amy's friendship would come to an abrupt end that very Halloween night.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. School days

_Chapter 2: School days_

As Kotonoha ran down the sidewalk towards school all the leaves on the trees in the neighborhood had turned orange and yellow and they were all falling off the branches. Halloween decorations were all set up and jack-o-lanterns were resting on almost every porch.

As she was walking to school, she saw a six year old hedgehog named Phantos playing with a four year old girl named Elina on the porch of a house.

After a few minutes, Kotonoha made it to Toontown Elementary school and when she got there, she noticed that a ton of kids had come to school dressed up in their Halloween costumes. But then she saw the person she was looking for.

It was a girl about her age with short blue hair. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt, blue jeans and loafers. This is Amy Mizuno, Kotonoha's best friend. Amy was sitting on the ground with her back against a wall.

"Hey Amy!" Kotonoha said. The blue haired girl turned her head and smiled when she saw her best friend running up to her. She stood up and brushed some dirt off her pants.

"Hey Kotonoha!" Amy said. She and her best friend started walking to class. They were talking about the big night they had planned.

"So are we still up for tonight?" Amy asked.

"We sure are! My mom will pick you up at your house at around eight. Then when we're done, we go back to my house and eat our candy!" Kotonoha said. She and Amy were really excited for that night and so was every kid in the school!

Later on, Amy and Kotonoha were in class. As the teacher spoke, Amy was doing her usual thing. Taking notes and writing down almost everything the teacher said. But Kotonoha on the other hand was drawing a picture.

And it wasn't a normal looking picture. It was a picture of her, holding a bloody knife and standing over a dead body that had many stab wounds in it. As she was drawing her morbid picture, a small grin was on her face.

"Kotonoha, what's that?" Amy whispered to her friend. Kotonoha gasped and hid her drawing.

"Nothing!" She said with an innocent smile. Amy gave her a concerned look before going back to taking notes. Kotonoha let out a sigh of relief and finally class ended.

* * *

><p>As the two girls were walking through the halls, a leg came out of nowhere and tripped Kotonoha, making her spill her books! Amy gasped as Kotonoha scrambled to pick up her stuff and the two heard laughter.<p>

"Oops! Hey Kotonoha, watch where you're going!" A voice said. Amy looked and saw a girl her and Kotonoha's age with brown hair in a ponytail. This is Otome Katou, Kotonoha's bully.

"Hey Otome, leave her alone!" Amy said as Otome smirked. Kotonoha kept trying to pick up her things and Otome only made it worse by kicking them around. Kotonoha stopped trying to grab her things and looked up at Otome with a pissed off look.

Small tears were in her eyes and she gritted her teeth in anger while looking up at her bully. Otome then kneeled down and looked at Kotonoha straight in the eyes.

"It figures, you're nothing but a whiny little bitch Katsura! Have a nice day." Otome said before getting up and walking away. Amy kneeled down to Kotonoha and hugged her friend. Kotonoha hugged her back.

"Don't listen to her Kotonoha." Amy said. Kotonoha let out small sniffles and wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt. Amy helped her pick up her things and the two best friends went to their next class.

_(Please R&R)_


	3. The blood of a loved one

_Chapter 3: The blood of a loved one_

Finally when school was over, Amy and Kotonoha went home to change into their Halloween costumes. They had a busy night that night and they wanted to be prepared. At Kotonoha's house, a jack-o-lantern was sitting on the steps that led up to the porch and Kotonoha was in the living room watching TV.

She was dressed up in a black cloak, black shoes and she was wearing black gloves. A mask was sitting next to her and the mask was of the killer from Scream. The movie that was playing on the TV was John Carpenter's The Thing, one of the most perfect horror movies of all time!

Ino was sitting on the couch, filing her nails and listening to a CD player, waiting for her boyfriend Sai to arrive. She and Sai had plans for the night too but their plans were more sexual if you know what I mean.

Manami grabbed her coat and car keys as she was getting ready to go pick up Amy.

"Ok Kotonoha, I'm going to go get Amy ok? I'll be back in a few minutes." Manami said as she was just about to leave the house.

"Ok!" Kotonoha said. Manami went outside to the garage and got into her car. She opened the garage and drove away, closing the garage door behind her. As Kotonoha kept watching TV, the doorbell rang.

Ino squealed and stood up to answer it. When she opened the door, on the other side was a boy her age with short black hair. This is Sai, Ino's boyfriend.

"Hey baby." Ino squealed as she kissed Sai. He kissed her back and broke it off after a few seconds.

"You ready?" Sai asked his girlfriend. Ino giggled and nodded as she took Sai's hand and the two ran upstairs to Ino's room. All the while Kotonoha had her eyes glued to the screen, an emotionless look on her face. After a few seconds passed, Kotonoha could hear Ino's bed creaking and the sound of her sister moaning.

"Oh yes Sai, yes!" Ino said loudly. As Ino kept screaming, Kotonoha stood up and she still had that blank stare. She went outside to the backyard where a tool shed was and she opened it. She went inside and grabbed a Japanese dozuki.

She closed the shed door after obtaining her weapon and went back inside where she heard the moaning of her sister and after a few seconds, the house became quiet except for the TV that was still playing.

"Hey look baby, I've gotta go ok? I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kotonoha heard Sai tell Ino.

"Ok. Call me." Ino said as Kotonoha watched Sai come down from upstairs and leave the house, not noticing Kotonoha. The young girl grabbed her Ghost Face mask and put it on, the mask covering her entire head. She clutched her dozuki in her gloved hand and slowly started to ascend the stairs to her sister's room.

When she reached Ino's room, the blonde haired teenager was humming to herself while brushing her hair and looking into a mirror, her bare breasts hanging out. Ino had a pair of jeans on and her feet were bare. Kotonoha crept up behind her and Ino noticed her sister in the mirror.

She got mad and covered up her breasts.

"Kotonoha! Get out right now!" Ino demanded but Kotonoha just stood there and stared at Ino. The blond hared girl was getting frustrated.

"Hey, Earth to Kotonoha! Hello, anybody home?" Ino asked, waving one of her hands in front of Kotonoha's masked face. Still Kotonoha remained deathly silent, hiding the dozuki behind her.

"Look, get out right now or else I…" Ino's words were silenced when she gasped and felt a sharp pain in her belly. She looked down and saw that Kotonoha had jabbed the dozuki's blade into her stomach! Blood started to leak from the wound and Kotonoha stared into her sister's frightened eyes.

She pulled the blade out and Ino pressed both hands against the wound and the blood from it squirted onto Kotonoha's chest. Ino started to cry and fell to the floor and she immediately started to crawl towards the door, hoping that her mom was home.

"Mom…mom!" Ino gasped as she crawled on the floor. Kotonoha followed her out and after a few seconds, she crouched down and lifted Ino's head up, exposing her neck. She put the blade of her dozuki against Ino's neck and dragged it along her neck.

Ino started to gurgle up blood as the blood from her neck leaked onto Kotonoha's hand. Ino's eyes then rolled up and she breathed her last breath. Kotonoha stood up and smiled underneath her mask. Suddenly, she heard the back door open and a voice.

"Hey Kotonoha, Amy's here!" Manami called. Kotonoha gasped in fright and ran back into her sister's room and opened a window. A tree was sitting next to the window and Kotonoha climbed out of the window onto the tree and climbed down into the backyard.

"Kotonoha?" Minami asked as she and Amy walked into the house. Amy was dressed up in a pink fairy tale princess costume and she was holding a pumpkin trick or treat bag.

"Kotonoha?" Amy called out. Minami went upstairs to look for her daughter and when she reached the top of the stairs, she widened her eyes and let out a horrifying scream!

Amy ran upstairs and screamed too when she saw what Minami saw. It was Ino, lying on the floor in a buddle of her own blood, a dead expression on her face. Minami started to cry and Amy stood there with a look of horror.

"Amy! Go downstairs and call the police! Go now!" Minami said. Amy nodded and ran downstairs to go call the cops. Minutes later, the police arrived and Minami was balling her eyes out as her oldest daughter was taken away in a body bag.

Kotonoha hid from the police in some bushes in the backyard and the police weren't able to find her because the bushes were so thick. A detective who was on the scene named Kuraudo Ooishi walked up to Minami and Amy.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Katsura, but we couldn't find Kotonoha anywhere. In the backyard, Kotonoha heard what he said and breathed a sigh of relief, taking her mask off. Her next step was to climb over the fence and hide out somewhere else until the heat was off.

Just as she was about to sneak away, she accidently stepped on a twig, making it snap! Amy gasped in surprise because she heard the twig snap and she pulled on Ooishi's shirt.

"Hey! I heard something in the back yard!" Amy said. Ooishi gasped and ran to the backyard. He started looking through the bushes some more and shined his flashlight in them! He found Kotonoha in a matter of seconds!

"She's right here!" Ooishi said. Kotonoha tried to run but Ooishi grabbed Kotonoha and slammed her on the ground. He saw the blood that was on her chest and he put the pieces together in no time.

"Guys, I think we just found Ino's killer." Ooishi said as he slapped a pair of handcuffs on Kotonoha's wrists. As Kotonoha was being taken away, Minami crying even more! Not only was her oldest daughter dead, but her youngest was her killer! Amy watched with tear filled eyes as her best friend was put into the back of a police car in a pair of handcuffs.

And just before the car drove off, Kotonoha looked out the window towards Amy and gave her a look that she had never seen before. A look that told Amy, "You'll pay for this!"

The police car drove off into the night, taking Kotonoha with it. Amy never saw her best friend ever again.

_(Please R&R)_


	4. Twelve years later

_Chapter 4: Twelve years later…_

Many years later after the death of Ino, young Kotonoha was taken to a mental home where she stayed for the remainder of her childhood. Through all those years however, Kotonoha's touch on reality slowly started to slip away.

She never spoke to anyone, all she did was sit in her room and stare blankly at the wall. She didn't even eat her dinner when it was brought it to her. She sometimes did but it was rare.

One person in particular was really concerned about the way Kotonoha was acting. That person was Ooishi, the cop who arrested Kotonoha that fateful Halloween night. He had a feeling that Kotonoha would really hurt someone and he didn't want anymore blood on Kotonoha's hands.

Late one dark and stormy night, Ooishi was sitting in the passenger's seat of a car while a fellow officer named Officer Jenny was his driver. The car they were in drove along a curved road that led to the mental home where Kotonoha was being kept.

Now that Kotonoha was older, she was going to be taken to another part of the state for her trial where she would be tried as an adult.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so when we get her to the courthouse, what are we gonna use on her again?" Officer Jenny asked Ooishi.<p>

"We'll give her a nice shot of Thorazine." Ooishi said. Jenny got a look of concern when her fellow cop told her that.

"But if we give her that she'll barely be able to stand up." Jenny said making Ooishi nod.

"That's the plan. We can't take any chances with her." Ooishi said. Jenny was really questioning Ooishi's thoughts. Was he really that nervous about taking Kotonoha to her trial? Jenny saw that she and Ooishi were nearing the mental home.

The mental hospital was a dark and cold looking building that was surrounded by a barbwire fence.

"Ok we should be coming up to the driveway." Ooishi said. Jenny nodded and kept her eyes on the road.

"Hey Ooishi, I'm worried about something. What if she bursts out in court and starts screaming her head off?" Jenny asked.

"I highly doubt she will. That poor girl hasn't spoken in twelve years. I mean hell, she's every doctor's dream come true. She never cries, she never laughs, and she never screams." Ooishi said. When he finished speaking, Ooishi and Jenny noticed something very strange.

They saw that behind the fence that was bordering the mental home, some patients that were dressed in white hospital gowns were walking around in the rain.

"I didn't know they let the patients walk around." Jenny said.

"They don't!" Ooishi said. Jenny stopped the car and Ooishi left to go talk to a patient while Jenny waited in the car. After a few minutes Ooishi came back and got back in the car.

"Well what did he say?" Jenny asked.

"He asked me if I've seen his flying pet elephant." Ooishi said. Jenny got a strange look when Ooishi told her that.

"Ok then…" She said.

"Pull up to the entrance." Ooishi said. Jenny did what she was told and drove the car to the main entrance. Ooishi got out again and headed for the entrance.

"Stay here!" he told Jenny as he ran out into the rain. Jenny sat in the car waiting for him when suddenly a female figure leaped onto the hood of the car and onto the roof!

Jenny screamed as she accidently slammed on the gas and drove the car making it go out of control and slam into the shoulder of the road! She then steadied her breathing when a fist punched through the driver's side window!

Jenny screamed again and got out of the car! She ran from it before slipping on some water and tumbling onto some wet grass. Whoever it was who punched the window, she got into the drivers seat, slammed the door and drove the car away!

Ooishi ran back to Jenny and knelt next to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and Jenny panted in horror.

"Yes, I'm fine! Who was that?" Jenny asked.

"No! She's gone, the evil is gone!" Ooishi yelled as he watched the car drive off into the night!

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Something strange in the neighborhood

_Chapter 5: Something strange in the neighborhood_

Meanwhile, just a few miles away from the mental home was a lone diner that was just about to be locked up for the night and a familiar teenage girl who was wearing a pink waitress outfit was cleaning up some tables, humming to herself.

This girl was Otome Katou, now a teenager. It was the end of her shift and her car was sitting outside in the diner's parking lot. Everyone had gone home so she was the last to leave. It didn't bother her at all though.

But tonight, she had a really terrible feeling. She knew that tomorrow night would be the night everyone in Toontown remembers. The night Kotonoha Katsura was hauled away to the funny farm. She remembered hearing about it on the news and the news people explained every little detail. It made Otome sick just thinking about it.

She stopped wiping the tables for a second to think about the news report that covered the murder of Ino. She remembered hearing about how Ino had a huge stab wound in her belly and how her throat was slashed open.

She shook the thought off and went back to work.

"Its ok, that happened twelve years ago. Don't think about it!" Otome told herself, trying to rid her mind about Ino's death. She didn't know why hearing just a little bit about that case made her nervous, it just did.

Finally she was done wiping all the tables. She looked around and admired her work.

"Well, time for me to get out of here." Otome said. She whistled a small tune to herself as she picked up a backpack that held her normal clothes. She was just about to go into the bathroom to change when suddenly she heard a car pull up into the parking lot.

"Huh?" Otome said as the car pulled up. She saw the car get turned off and the person driving get out and walk into the diner. The person was wearing a hospital gown and Otome saw that the person was clearly female. What caught Otome's eye was that the girl's right hand was bloddy and had glass shards in it.

"Um, I'm sorry miss but we're closed." Otome said and the girl stopped walking and looked at her from across the room.

"Miss?" Otome asked the girl. Otomoe then thought to herself that this girl looked oddly familiar and the waitress decided to take her chances. She slowly walked up to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Otome asked. The girl's face then came into the light and Otomoe widened her eyes and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Katsura!" She yelled. Yep, it was Kotonoha Katsura! The young escapee reacted by tackling Otome and sending the two onto the floor, knocking over some chairs. Otome and Kotonoha started wrestling on the floor!

"Get off me you freak!" Otome yelled as she shoved Kotonoha off her! Otomoe got up immediately and ran into the kitchen for a weapon and Kotonoha got up too and followed her. She tackled her childhood bully again and this time Otome fought back!

She struggled to overpower the escaped mental patient and hopefully get her hands on a weapon. If she could get a knife or something sharp, she'd be safe! Kotonoha looked on a counter and saw a meat cleaver! Kotonoha raised one of her legs and made her bare foot go into Otome's stomach!

Otomoe gasped as the wind got knocked out of her and she fell to the ground! Kotonoha quickly grabbed the cleaver and held it in her bloody hand! When Otome finally recomposed herself, she looked up and saw Kotonoha wielding the hatchet!

Otome screamed one final scream as Kotonoha slammed the meat cleaver's blade into Otome's head! The girl's screaming was silenced as she fell to the floor, the blade of the cleaver firmly planted in her head and her blood leaking out onto the floor.

Kotonoha looked down at her dead bully and then at the wall where she saw a first aid kit. She opened it and inside were white bandages. She took them and after picking the glass out of her hand and when she stopped the bleeding, Kotonoha wrapped her hurt hand with the bandages.

Kotonoha then turned her attention to Otome's backpack and when she opened it, she saw Otome's clothes. Kotonoha took off her hospital gown, revealing her bra and panties. She threw the gown to the side and took Otome's clothes.

When Kotonoha left the diner, she was wearing a navy blue hoodie, a gray shirt, light blue jeans and Otomoe's socks and shoes. Kotonoha got back into the car she stole, started the engine and drove off down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>October 31st, 2011-Halloween<strong>

**Toontown, California**

When morning arrived, it was Halloween once again and the town was all set up for the big night! Decorations were set, jack-o-lanterns were carved and all the leaves were on the ground.

At one house, a blue haired teenager carrying some books in her arms exited out the front door so she could begin her walk to school. This is Amy Mizuno, now a beautiful teenager. Amy started walking down the sidewalk when her dad opened the garage and called out to her.

"Hey Amy! Remember to leave the key at the Katsura place!" Amy's dad told her. Her father was a real estate agent and he was planning to sell Kotonoha's home. Minami Katsura didn't need it anymore. When Kotonoha was taken away, nobody ever saw Minami again.

The only clue she left behind was a note on the front door that said, **"Please don't look for me."**

"Ok dad!" Amy said as she started walking down the sidewalk. She was humming to herself as she walked casually down the sidewalk and after walking for a few blocks, a young girl with long purple hair ran up to Amy.

This is Rika Furude.

Rika was a little girl who went to Toontown Elementary and she and Amy had an important date tonight!

"Hey Amy!" Rika said in a cute voice. Amy giggled and rubbed the top of Rika's head.

"Hey Rika!" Amy said. The two started talking as they walked down the street together. Rika often joined Amy on her walks to school and Amy really enjoyed Rika's company.

"So are we still up for tonight?" Rika asked.

"We sure are!" Amy said. The two continued walking down the sidewalk and they were coming up to a familiar place.

"Can we watch movies, and make popcorn and carve a pumpkin?" Rika asked in excitement. The reason she was so excited is that Amy was going to come over to her house so Amy could babysit her.

"Whoa calm down Rika! We've got all night to do all that." Amy said. A certain hosue caught Amy's attention and she stopped walking. Rika kept walking and she noticed that Amy wasn't with her so she ran back to her.

"Hey Amy, are you ok?" Rika asked as Amy kept her eyes glued to the house that really caught her eye. Rika looked and gasped at the house Amy was looking at. It was an old beat up house that was gray and moldy looking, the windows were boarded up, the grass was dead and old rusty letters were hanging over the door. They read "1055"

"Amy? Amy?" Rika asked, pulling on Amy's shirt. This made Amy snap out of it and come back to reality.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry Rika, I'm ok." Amy said. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the front porch of the house.

"Whoa wait Amy! What are you doing?" Rika asked, grabbing Amy's hand.

"I've gotta drop off the key at the front porch for my dad." Amy said. Rika tried to stop Amy from going up to the front porch.

"But you can't go up there! That place is haunted!" Rika said with a scared look. Amy smirked at Rika and continued going up to the porch.

"Oh yeah, watch me!" Amy said. She walked up to the porch of the old Katsura place and placed a key at the top of the door frame. She looked at Rika and shrugged as she walked back to her, unaware that Kotonoha was watching her from the inside of the house.

"See? Still alive aren't I?" Amy asked as Rika giggled and the two walked away from the house.

"Hey look Amy, I've gotta go. See you tonight!" Rika said.

"Ok, see ya." Amy said as Rika ran down the street towards Toontown Elementary and Amy kept walking down the street towards Toontown High. Amy started singing a little song to herself as Kotonoha exited the house and watched her old best friend walk down the sidewalk. A look of anger was in Kotonoha's eyes.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. The walk home

_Chapter 6: The walk home_

When Amy finally got to school, she was in her first class of the day, History. As her teacher chatted away, she did her usual technique of taking notes on every little detail. Right now her teacher was explaining the history of Halloween.

"Ok class, as you all know, Halloween originated in the 16th century and it was originally a pagan festival celebrated in Ireland under the name Samhain. The holiday was celebrated to mark the end of the harvest." The teacher said. Amy kept taking notes and when she had enough, she took a look out a window that was next to her desk.

Across the street from her school, a strange figure wearing a hoodie was standing next to a car, looking at Amy! The figure also appeared to be wearing a white face mask that covered the whole face except the eyes.

Amy's jaw started to hang a bit as she kept her eyes on the strange figure across the street. She was so focused on the strange figure, she lost track of what the teacher was saying.

"Now can anyone tell me why we wear costumes on Halloween, how about you Amy?" The asked her star pupil but Amy wasn't listening.

"Amy?" The teacher asked in a louder voice and that got Amy back into it. She turned her head away from the window and answered the question.

"Well, we wear costumes on Halloween is because it originated back in 19th century Scotland. Back then they called it guising and the kids would dress up as ghosts or monsters and go ask for cake instead of candy." Amy said.

"Very good, now…" The teacher continued and when she did, Amy took another look out the window again but was confused when she saw the figure and the car were both gone. Amy shook the thought off and continued with her day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile near a railroad track, Ooishi had arrived and was making a phone call at a phone booth. He was telling someone about what happened at the mental home last night.<p>

"Yes I'm sure it was Kotonoha, I showed Jenny a picture of her and she said the person she saw last night looked exactly like her! Ok listen to me, I'm going to head into Toontown and look for Kotonoha!" Ooishi said. The person he was talking too spoke for a bit and Ooishi started talking again.

"Well think about it, if you were locked up for twelve years where would you go? Ok, I'll call you back. Bye." Ooishi said before hanging up. He looked down the road and saw a sign that read "Toontown, 22 miles."

Ooishi got into his car and drove off down the road towards Toontown.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Toontown Elementary, Rika was leaving school and she was carrying a pumpkin in her arms. As she was leaving, a group of bullies were following her. A girl with golden hair named Tamaki Reika was the leader of this group.<p>

"Hey Rika, be careful or else Kotonoha's gonna get you!" Tamaki said. Rika got an angry look and yelled at the bullies.

"Leave me alone! That whole thing happed twelve years ago, Kotonoha's gone!" She said. The story of Kotonoha kind of became an urban legend and her house became a landmark among the kids in the town. Even though Rika told the bullies to quit bugging her, they still egged her on.

"She's gonna get you! She's gonna get you!" The bullies chanted. Tamaki then smirked and tripped Rika as she tried to leave. Rika fell forward and landed on her pumpkin, breaking it. Rika started to cry a bit as the bullies left.

When Tamaki left, Kotonoha was waiting for her! The escaped teenager grabbed Tamaki by the shoulders and looked down at her for a few seconds. She then let Tamaki go and the frightened girl ran off. Rika wiped her tears away along with bits of pumpkin and started walking home, unaware that Kotonoha was following her.

**(Soundtrack for this part: Higurashi no naku koro ni OST- Oshin)**

Rika walked towards the exit of the school yard and Kotonoha slowly followed her while watching her from behind a fence. When Rika left the school yard, Kotonoha got into her car and followed Rika as she walked down the sidewalk.

The purple haired girl kept walking down the street and Kotonoha continued to follow her. Eventually Rika turned off the sidewalk and went another way and Kotonoha meanwhile sped down the street, leaving Rika alone finally.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Toontown Highschool, school was over and all the kids were heading home. Amy was walking with another girl her age and this girl had long blonde hair and a red bow was sitting on her head. This is Mina Aino, one of Amy's best friends.<p>

As they left the school, they could hear a group of cheerleaders practicing their routine and Mina was busy telling Amy about her plans for an Autumn dance their school was having.

"Ugh, I can't believe how filled my schedule for tomorrow is! Me and the girls have new cheers to learn, then we've gotta go cheer at the football game in the afternoon, I have to get my hair done and then go to the dance with Speedy! I'll be so tired I won't be able to move!" Mina said.

"Sounds like you've got quite a day tomorrow." Amy said.

"Totally!" Mina said as the two left the school grounds. When they turned the corner that led to their houses, Amy started up a conversation.

"Well, as usual I've got nothing to do but homework." Amy said. Mina smirked at her best friend as the continued walking.

"Well I don't feel sorry for you, as far as I know you love homework more then anything." Mina said. Suddenly, a voice called out to the two girls and they stopped and turned around. It was a girl with brown hair in two buns. This is Tenten, Amy's other best friend.

"Hey you two! You told me you were gonna wait for me!" Tenten said as she ran up to her best friends. Mina and Amy smiled at Tenten.

"We did. We waited for five minutes, you didn't show up." Mina giggled as the three girls started walking down the sidewalk together.

"Well, here I am now!" Tenten said. The three friends walked down the sidewalk and were talking about their plans for tonight.

"Hey Tenten, what's the matter? You look sad." Mina said.

"Well I feel like crap! Odd thought it would be funny to pull me into the boy's locker room." Tenten said, referring to her boyfriend, Odd Della Robbia.

"Whoa, getting a little frisky huh Tenten?" Amy asked with a smile. Tenten became red in the face and an anger mark appeared on her head.

"It's not like that! He just wanted to talk!" Tenten said as Mina and Amy giggled. Tenten calmed down and continued talking to her friends.

"Yeah well our plans got trashed. Odd got caught throwing toilet paper and spraying shaving cream on windows, he got grounded! He can't come over tonight." Tenten said with a frown.

"Hey, you told me you were babysitting Rika's friend Satoko tonight." Amy said, referring to Rika's friend from school, Satoko Hojo.

"Well yeah I am but I had another plan." Tenten said as the girls started to cross the street. Mina then gasped and pulled her two friends back.

"Hey look out!" Mina said as a car sped past them. Amy got a quick look at the driver and she gasped when she saw who it was, it was the person looking at her through the window, unaware that it was her old best friend!

"Hey you jerk, speed kills!" Tenten yelled at the car. The three girls watched as the car stopped in its tracks and stayed there for a few seconds.

"I don't think you should've told them that Tenten." Amy said. The car then started up again and drove off down the road.

"I hate people who drive like that. Ok so Tenten, are we still on for tonight? " Mina asked Tenten as the three continued their walk home.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Mina?" Tenten asked. Mina and Tenten had a little plan for that night.

"Of course it is! Me and Speedy have been planning this all week, I wouldn't want to disappoint him." Mina said while blushing.

"Ok fine, the Hojo's leave at seven." Tenten said. Amy's eyes then widened and she started to smile as the girls approached Mina's home.

"Hey, I'm babysitting Rika Furude and Satoko's house is only a few blocks down! We can keep each other company!" Amy said. Tenten giggled at her friend.

"Wow Amy. I don't know what sounds more exciting, watch Satoko sleep, listen to Mina squeal or talk to you." Tenten said making Amy smile and roll her eyes.

"Ok so what time?" Tenten asked Mina.

"I don't know, I'll call Speedy and ask him." Mina said as she started walking up to the porch of her house.

"Alright, see you later." Tenten and Amy said. Mina waved to her friends and went into her house. Amy and Tenten continued walking home, fallen leaves crunching under their shoes. Up the sidewalk were some bushes lining the street and Amy looked ahead, seeing a mysterious figure.

She recognized it as the girl in the car from earlier! She was watching Amy and Tenten from behind a bush and as they approached, Amy tapped Tenten on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Tenten asked. Amy pointed forward towards the bushes.

"Look, someone's watching us!" Amy said. Tenten looked ahead and saw Kotonoha watching them. Kotonoha then ducked behind the bushes.

"Coward." Tenten said, walking over to the bushes. She peeked behind them but Kotonoha was gone as if she were a ghost.

"Well Amy, I don't see anyone." Tenten said. Amy got confused and went to where Tenten was. She looked behind the bush and saw that Kotonoha really was gone.

"I'm worried about you Amy. You're starting to see things." Tenten said to her friend. The two started walking again.

"No I'm not, there really was someone there! I know there was!" Amy said.

'Hey, its Halloween you know, everyone deserves one good scare." Tenten said. She and Amy then came up to Tenten's home.

"Well, home sweet home. See you later." Tenten said. Amy waved to her friend and Tenten went inside, leaving Amy all alone. Amy kept walking home and when she arrived she went inside and ran up to her room. She kicked her shoes off and plopped down on her bed.

An open window in her room was blowing her curtains lightly and Amy looked outside and a chill ran up her spine when she saw a familiar face. It was the figure from the car and the bushes again! Amy gasped in terror and she froze up! Amy started to breath hard as the mysterious figure looked up at her through her open window.

Suddenly the phone rang and Amy jumped and screamed a bit. She looked at the phone in her room and when she turned her attention back to her window, the strange figure was gone! Amy slammed her window shut and locked it before backing away from the window. She quickly answered the phone.

"H-hello?" She asked. She waited for a response from the person on the other end but all she got was silence.

"Who is this?" Amy asked again and she got a sound finally, it sounded like someone chewing. Amy finally got fed up and hung up the phone. The phone rang a few moments later and Amy answered it.

"Hello?" She asked and a familiar voice was on the other end.

"Hey, why'd you hang up on me?" It was Tenten and Amy sighed in relief and wiped some sweat from her head.

"Was that you Tenten?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it was!" Tenten said. Amy was panting really hard at the scare her friend gave her.

"Why didn't you answer me? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Amy asked in an angry voice to her friend on the other end.

"Sorry, I was eating and I had my mouth full. I thought you could hear me. Look, I talked to my mom and she said I could borrow her car. I'll pick you up at around 6:00" Tenten said.

"Ok, see you later." Amy said before hanging up. She looked out the window again and still, her strange stalker was gone. Amy shook off the thought and started doing her homework.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Break in at the hardware store

_Chapter 7: Break in at the hardware store_

When Ooishi finally arrived in Toon Town, he had to make a quick stop by the cemetery where Ino was buried. He had a hunch that Kotonoha would mess around with her grave and he had to be sure. When he got to the cemetery, he asked the grounds keeper to take him to Ino's grave.

The grounds keeper was a short man with a humped back. His name was Igor and he was holding a clipboard that showed him where all the graves were and who was buried there.

"Ok detective, Ino should be back here." Igor said as he led Ooishi through the graveyard. The two walked among the graves as orange leaves fell off the trees.

"I tell you detective, every town has something like this. I remember I heard a story about this guy down in Louisiana named Victor Crowley…" Igor said before Ooishi cut him off. They arrived at Ino's grave only to discover something, her gravestone was gone!

"Oh damn it! I tell you, the kids around here will do anything for Halloween." Igor said. Ooishi crouched down and inspected the spot where Ino's grave used to be. There were no drag marks in the dirt so that ruled out the idea that someone hooked it to their car.

"I know who took it." Ooishi said.

"Who?" Igor asked.

"It was Kotonoha Katsura, she came home." Ooishi said. Igor raised an eyebrow at the detective.

"Now hold on, are you saying that somebody just waltzed in here, lifted that gravestone out of the ground and walked off with it?" Igor asked.

"Well, she didn't walk off with it, she has a car." Ooishi said.

"But still, how could a normal person lift a gravestone up? Those things weigh a ton!" Igor said. Ooishi stayed silent, he had no idea how Kotonoha was able to lift a gravestone like it was nothing.

Back at Amy's house, the teenage girl was waiting for Tenten to pick her up. She was holding a pumpkin in her arms along with her schoolbag that held her books. She figured that while she was babysitting it would be a good time to get some homework done.

She also had some knitting needles inside the bag. Knitting was a small hobby Amy took up and was really getting into it. The sun was about to set and Amy looked down the street. She saw some kids out trick or treating and she smiled at them. She then saw a car approaching and saw that Tenten was in the driver's seat.

Amy ran to the back of the car and put her things in the back before getting into the passenger's seat. She buckled up her seatbelt and the two drove off down the road. The girls were listening to a rap song that was playing on the radio.

The song was "Who do you voodoo, bitch?" by Sam B.

"So Amy, whose the pumpkin for?" Tenten asked.

"It's for Rika, I promised her we'd carve one." Amy said as another car pulled up behind Tenten's and Kotonoha was at the wheel!

"Well while you're hanging out with Rika, I'll be eating popcorn and watching six straight hours of horror movies." Tenten said as she continued driving down the street. Up ahead at a local hardware store, the girls saw two cop cars parked out in front as the car that was following them pulled over to the side of the road.

"I wonder what happened." Amy asked. Tenten slowed the car down and Amy rolled down the window. A cop with brown hair and a thin mustache walked up to the car.

"Oh hey Dewey!" Amy told the cop. Dewey Riley was a cop who was a friend of the girls' families. They first met when someone broke into Mina's home. Dewey arrived on the scene and arrested the thief.

"Hey girls." Dewey said. Tenten and Amy were looking at the hardware store. One of the windows in the front of the store was shattered and police tape was strung up.

"What happened?" Tenten asked as Dewey looked at the hardware store and then back at the girls.

"Oh someone broke in last night. They didn't steal any money. They only stole a white face mask, some rope and a Japanese dozuki saw." Dewey said.

"Well who do you think did it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, probably some kids." Dewey said. Amy and Tenten giggled.

"Oh Dewey, you always blame kids!" Tenten said with a grin. She then looked at the clock that was on the radio.

"Oh crap, we gotta go Dewey." She said. Dewey nodded and waved bye to the girls.

"Bye girls, happy Halloween!" Dewey said. They waved back to him and drove off towards Rika's house. Just as they drove off Ooishi pulled up and got out of his car.

"Oh hey Ooishi." Dewey said. The grey haired cop quickly waved at Dewey and looked at the hardware store.

"Hey Dewey, I need you to do something for me." Ooishi said.

"Sorry Ooishi, I'd love to but I gotta stick around here for a bit." Dewey said. Ooishi nodded and when he was talking to Dewey, the car Kotonoha was driving drove away, Ooishi not noticing it.

"Well when you're free, I need you to meet me at the old Katsura place." Ooishi said. Dewey nodded and told Ooishi that he'd meet him there.

Up in the sky, the sun was setting finally. Halloween night had begun!

_(Please R&R)_


	8. Trapped in the laundry room

_Chapter 8: Trapped in the laundry room_

When the sun finally set, the moon rose up above the trees and it was full, perfectly setting the mood for Halloween night. Tenten and Amy drove silently down the street and on the porch of a house the two girls saw Phantos and Elina, now grown up.

The two waved at Tenten and Amy and they waved back. Tenten stopped the car in front of a two story house and Amy grabbed her things. She exited the car and Tenten rolled the window down.

"Tell Rika I said hi." Tenten said. Amy nodded and waved bye to her friend. She ran up to the front porch and when she reached it, Tenten turned her car around and drove to the house across the street.

She stopped the car, pulled it into the driveway and exited it. The house she stopped at was another two story house that had a jack-o-lantern on the front porch.

Tenten rang the doorbell and Rika's friend Satoko answered. Satoko Hojo was a girl Rika's age with short blonde hair and lavender colored eyes. For tonight, Satoko was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood.

"Hey Tenten!" Satoko said as Tenten walked inside the house. Satoko's parents were putting their coats on, getting ready to leave.

"Thank you for doing this at the last minute Tenten." Mrs. Hojo said. Tenten nodded and the couple was telling Tenten all the babysitter essentials.

Where the emergency numbers were, what to do in case of an emergency and that she had full access to the fridge. The Hojos exited the house, got in their car and Tenten and Satoko watched as they drove away.

From across the street, Kotonoha was watching Tenten and Satoko from behind a tree. She kept her eyes glued on Tenten and Kotonoha watched as Tenten turned on the TV and sat on the couch with Satoko.

Kotonoha then glared at Tenten behind her mask, she had that look that said "I'm gonna get you!"

Meanwhile a few miles away from Rika and Satoko's homes, a cop car that Dewey was driving pulled up in front of the old abandoned Katsura house. He and Ooishi stepped out of the car and looked up at the old and dusty two story house.

"It's been a long time since I've been here. Anybody live here?" Ooishi asked. Dewey kept looking up at the house and shook his head.

"Nope, not since 1999 when Kotonoha butchered Ino. Ever since that night, every kid in this town thinks this place is haunted." Dewey said. The two cops slowly walked up to the porch of the house. The windows were covered with dust and webs were hanging off them.

"Keep behind me." Ooishi said as he pulled a handgun out. He turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, a long and eerie creak erupted from the door hinges as the two stepped into the house.

Like the windows, dust and spider webs were everywhere and the only light the cops got was the beam of a flashlight Dewey brought. The two cops moved into the living room and Dewey saw something sitting in the corner.

"What's that?" Dewey asked. The two moved towards the thing Dewey saw on the floor and he shined his flashlight on it. The two saw a mangled up pile of feathers and chunks of meat.

"Oh god, it's a duck." Dewey whispered as he bent down to inspect the dead duck. He felt some heat coming off its body.

"It's still warm. I wonder what it's doing here." Dewey said.

"There's a pond down at Toon Town Park, Kotonoha must've gotten hungry and caught this duck down there." Ooishi said. Dewey got a disgusted look and stood up.

"Are you sure it wasn't a raccoon or something?" Dewey asked.

"No, this wasn't a raccoon." Ooishi said. That made Dewey even sicker at the thought of someone killing this poor duck then eating it without even cooking it. The two then walked upstairs. Ooishi then stopped near the entrance to Ino's bedroom.

"Poor Ino died right here. She tried crawling out of her room, a huge stab wound in her stomach, but Kotonoha slit her throat right on this spot." Ooishi said. Dewey looked like he was about to puke. He almost did but he put his hand over his mouth and stopped it from coming out.

The two cops walked into Ino's bedroom. All the furniture was still there but covered with dust. Ooishi walked over to Ino's dresser and wiped some dust off it.

"She was sitting right here when Kotonoha walked in, and jabbed a dozuki into her stomach." Ooishi said. He then saw a window and looked outside it seeing the front yard.

"I've never been this scared in my whole life Dewey. I'll never forget the day I met Kotonoha, those twelve years ago. She was nothing but just a little girl, an innocent child who had her whole life ahead of her." Ooishi said.

"When she arrived at the police station she had this dead, pale look and her eyes were filled with hate." Ooishi said. Dewey didn't know what to say to all that. He'd never seen Ooishi act like this before.

"So now what do we do?" He asked.

"Well if Kotonoha is hiding out here, she may come back. I'm gonna stay here a little while longer and wait for her." Ooishi said.

"You want me to radio in some backup?" Dewey asked. Ooishi shook his head.

"No Dewey, it's too dangerous. I have to face her on my own, I can't risk putting everyone else in danger." OOishi said. Dewey wanted to argue with him but he decided not too, seeing as how Ooishi was bigger then him and could crush him in one blow.

"Ok well, I'll come back in an hour. Be careful Ooishi." Dewey said before leaving the house. Back at Rika's house, Amy was watching TV. She was watching the remake of Friday the 13th on HBO and Rika then walked up to her. The purple haired girl was dressed up like a werewolf.

"Hey Amy, you feel like reading something?" She asked.

"Sure, I love reading!" Amy said. Rika got on her knees and reached under the couch, pulling out a stack of comic books.

"Satoko showed these to me, they're really cool!" Rika said. She placed the comics on the couch and Amy picked some up.

"Why are these under there?" She asked as Rika sat on the couch next to Amy.

"My mom and dad don't like me reading them." Rika said as Amy looked through some of them.

"The Killing Joke, Watchmen, Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs? Well, I can see why." Amy said. Rika then brought up something Tamaki said at school earlier.

"Hey Amy,you have you heard of Kotonoha Katsura?" Rika asked. Amy widened her eyes and looked at Rika.

"What did you say?" She asked. She hadn't heard that name in twelve long years. Suddenly the phone rang snapping Amy out of it. She stood up from the couch and answered it.

"Hello, Furude residence." Amy said.

"Guess who?" Tenten said on the other end.

"Oh hey Tenten, how's it going over there?" Amy asked. Over as Satoko's house, Tenten was talking to Amy while making something in the kitchen.

"Oh it's going good. Satoko hasn't taken her eyes off the TV. Babysitting has never been easier." Tenten said, making Amy giggle. As the two girls spoke, Rika stood up from the couch and went into the dining room. She looked out the window and widened her eyes at what she saw.

Across the street at Satoko's house, a dark shadowy figure was looking at Rika while three ponies named Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo ran down the sidewalk with trick or treat bags.

Rika gasped and backed away from the window with a terrified look. She ran back to Amy and started tugging on her shirt.

"Amy, Amy someone's outside!" Rika said as she pointed out the window.

"Hold on Tenten." Amy said, looking out the window. She didn't know why Rika was freaking out so much.

"What? What is it?" Amy asked. Rika looked out the window again and saw that nobody was there!

"But I swear, someone was watching me!" Rika said. Amy rubbed her head.

"I think all the horror movies are getting to your head Rika." Amy said. Rika sighed in defeat and sat down on the couch. With Tenten, she kept talking to Amy as she opened the fridge and pulled a root beer out.

She popped the can open only to have it squirt all over her shirt and pants.

"Oh shit! God damn it! Ugh, it's nothing Amy I just sprayed soda all over myself, I'll call you back!" Tenten said immediately hanging up. Tenten started to undress so she could wash her clothes,

"Satoko, do you have a robe or something I could wear? I made a mess." Tenten said as she pulled her shirt off. Satoko was still in the living room watching TV, not hearing Tenten's cry for help.

Back in the kitchen, Tenten pulled her pants off, revealing her sky blue panties. She then grabbed an undershirt that was nearby and quickly buttoned it up. Suddenly, she heard a potted planthit the ground and shatter!

Tenten turned her head to where the noise came from but decided that it was probably a squirrel or something.

She gathered up her clothes and went to find the laundry room. She tapped Satoko on the shoulder and the blonde haired girl turned her head.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Satoko asked. An anger mark appeared on Tenten's head but she calmed down almost immediately.

"I spilled some root beer on myself, where's your laundry room? Do you have any Oxi Clean or something like that?" Tenten asked.

"No, but our laundry room's in a shed out in the back yard." Satoko said as she went back to watching TV. Another anger mark appeared on Tenten's head as she went to the backyard to wash her clothes. She was talking to herself as she was walking in the dark.

"Come on Satoko its 2011, who keeps their washer and dryer out in a shed? Get with the program!" She said to herself. Tenten entered the shed and saw a washing machine and a drying machine along with some laundry soap.

Tenten dropped her clothes on the washer and pulled some soap down from a cabinet. Suddenly Tenten got the strangest feeling, she felt like she was being watched. She looked at the door to the shed as a light breeze flew in.

"Odd, is that you? If it is I'm gonna kill you!" Tenten said thinking it was her boyfriend. She went back to the door and looked around.

"I guess not." She said. She went back to getting her clothes ready. She put her clothes in the washer and poured the soap in. Tenten started humming to herself as she washed her clothes.

Just as she started the washer up, the wind blew on the door again and closed it! Tenten jumped at the sudden noise and tried to open the door. It was stuck.

"Uh oh." Tenten said.

_(Please R&R)_


	9. The death of Tenten and Mina

_Chapter 9: The death of Tenten and Mina_

Back at Rika's house, the little girl and Amy were watching TV. Rika looked at her babysitter and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Amy asked, looking at the little girl.

"Amy, when I said Kotonoha Katsura, what happened to you? You looked like you saw a ghost." Rika said. Amy shivered a little when Rika said Kotonoha's name again but she shook it off.

"Well, when I was a little girl about your age, I actually knew Kotonoha." Amy said. Rika gasped and widened her eyes.

"You did?" Rika asked with a fascinated look. Amy nodded and looked down at the floor.

"We were childhood friends, we did everything together. Then on Halloween night, she did something that traumatized me that night." Amy said.

"She killed her sister, didn't she?" Rika asked. Amy stared off into space, thinking about her old best friend but she immediately shook it off.

"Let's stop talking about it, ok?" Amy asked Rika who nodded.

"So can we carve the pumpkin?" Rika asked. Amy smiled and patted Rika on the head.

"Sure." Amy said. She and Rika stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen to carve the pumpkin Amy brought.

Meanwhile across the street, Tenten was still trying to get out of the laundry room.

"Satoko! Let me out!" Tenten yelled but Satoko was too occupied with watching TV. Tenten gave up for a bit and pouted. She then got an idea!

"Wait of course! My cell phone, I'll just call Satoko and tell her to let me out!" Tenten said, pulling her cell phone out. She started dialing Satoko's home phone number but then she noticed something.

"Damn! The battery's dead, I forgot to charge it before I left!" Tenten said, putting her cell phone away and hitting the washer in frustration. Suddenly, Tenten heard the phone from inside the house ringing!

"Satoko! Grab the phone it's Odd!" Tenten yelled. Inside the house, Satoko picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"Hojo residence." Satoko said.

"Um, hey it's Odd. Is Tenten there?" A boy with a high sounding voice on the other end asked Satoko.

"Yeah, she spilled some root beer on herself so she's washing her clothes." Satoko said. Odd chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, can I talk to her?" Odd asked.

"Sure, just a second." Satoko said. She put the phone down on the couch and went out the backdoor. Back in the shed, Tenten was trying to find a way out.

"The window, perfect!" Tenten said as she started crawling out an open window, only to have her butt get stuck by the window falling down on her waist.

"Oh come on!" Tenten said as she tried to pry her way out of the window. She used all her strength to get herself out of the window but it was no use.

"Ow!" Tenten said, accidently banging her knee on the wall. Satoko meanwhile walked outside and called out to her babysitter.

"Tenten, Odd's on the phone!" Satoko cried out.

"Help me!" Tenten said. Satoko gasped and ran to the laundry room. She opened the door and saw her babysitter kicking her legs.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" Saatoko asked.

"What do you think? Help me out!" Tenten said. Satoko opened the window and Tenten was able to get out.

"Thanks. Hey Satoko, promise me you'll keep this between us." Tenten said. Satoko it appeared didn't hear her as she just turned around and left the shed with Tenten following her. When the two went back inside, Satoko picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"She's right here, she got stuck in a window." Satoko said. Tenten gave her a playful tap on the head as she ran back into the living room. Tenten picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Tenten, so you got stuck huh?" Odd playfully asked. Tenten rubbed her head embarrassingly and started to giggle.

"Hey come on, it happens." She said.

"Yeah well listen, my parents are gone, they left for a Halloween party a half hour ago. I got the house all to myself." Odd said.

"That's great, so why don't you come on over?" Tenten asked daintily.

"I'd love to, think you can come and pick me up?" Odd asked.

"I can't, not until my clothes are washed." Tenten said and as she was talking to her boyfriend, Kotonoha was watching her through the window and the young girl was totally unaware of it.

"Well, that's fine with me!" Odd said. Tenten giggled some more.

"Hey you pervert, I have a shirt on so don't get any ideas. God you're like the gym coach at school, Jiraiya. I caught him peeping at me and the girls changing one time. So what do you say we stop talking about dirty things and get down to doing them?" Tenten said.

When she hung up the phone, Tenten went back into the living room and saw Satoko sitting on the couch watching TV again.

"I'm scared Tenten." The blond haired girl said.

"Well why are you watching these movies if they scare you so badly?" Tenten asked. Satoko responded with a shrug and Tenten giggled.

"Come on, grab your coat, we're gonna go pick up Odd." Tenten said.

"I don't want to! I wanna stay and watch this, the ending is coming up!" Satoko eagerly said.

"Look Satoko, I'll make a deal with you. How about I take you over to Rika's house and you can watch the movie with her?" Tenten asked and Satoko said that'd be perfect. Tenten grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around herself and she and Satoko ran across the street to Rika's house.

Tenten rang the doorbell and Rika answered it.

"Hey Rika." Tenten said.

"Hi, come on in." Rika said. Satoko and Tenten went inside and when they did Satoko went to go sit with Rika on the couch.

"Hey Tenten, I'm in here!" Amy called from inside the kitchen. Tenten went into the kitchen and saw Amy wearing a pink apron and cleaning the guts out of the pumpkin she brought.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Amy asked as she cleaned the pumpkin guts off her hand. Tenten groaned and leaned against a wall.

"I don't wanna talk about it. It's been a rough night. I spilled root beer all over myself and I got stuck in the laundry room." Tenten said, making Amy giggle.

"So what brings you two here?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, about that… listen is it ok if you watch Satoko for a little while? I'm gonna go pick up Odd." Tenten asked. Amy widened her eyes slightly.

"Wait, Tenten I can't do that! You promised the Hojos that you'd watch Satoko! And besides I thought he got grounded!" Amy said in protest.

"He was but his parents left for a Halloween party. Cone on Amy, I promised Odd I'd come and get him. Do his for me, please! I'll make it up to you as soon as I can!" Tenten said, putting her hands together as she begged her friend.

Amy thought about it for a few seconds before finally giving in.

"OK, but you owe me!" Amy said with a grin. Tenten grinned back and walked towards the front door. She opened it and went back across the street.

"Oh Tenten, what am I gonna do with you?" Amy asked herself as she went back into the kitchen. Meanwhile across the street, Tenten had parked her car in the family's garage and after grabbing her keys, she went to go start it up.

Tenten stepped into the garage and walked up to her car while casually humming to herself. She opened the driver's side door and sat in the driver's seat.

"Here I come Odd." Tenten said to herself as she put the key into the ignition. Suddenly, before she could start the car, Tenten felt something close around her throat and cut off her breathing! Kotonoh had snuck into the back seat of the car!

Tenten gasped and struggled to get out of her grip but it was no use, Kotonoha kept a firm grip around Tenten's throat. The teenaged girl kicked her legs and started honking the horn, hoping that someone would hear her! All the while Tenten kept hearing Kotonoha breath heavily behind her white face mask.

Kotonoha then reached down and pulled up her dozuki. She put the blade on Tenten's throat and slashed it, her blood squirting all over the front window! Tenten slowly stopped kicking, her eyes became lifeless and her head fell forward and hit the steering wheel.

Meanwhile across town at the Katsura house, Ooishi was keeping watch while hiding in some bushes. Suddenly three kids ran up to the front of the old dark house. It was Tamaki and her friends, the girls who bullied Rika earlier in the day.

"I'm not scared of that house!" Tamaki told her friends, two ponies named Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.

"Well if you're not scared Tamaki, go inside!" Silver Spoon said. Tamaki gulped and slowly walked up to the porch of the Katsura house. Ooishi watched them and decided to play a prank on them. He put one hand over his mouth and spoke in a low growly voice.

"Hey Tamaki, get your little ass away from my house!" Ooishi said. The three kids screamed and ran away down the street. Ooishi watched them and started to snicker. He then felt a hand grab his shoulder and Ooishi jumped and turned around. It was Dewey.

"Oh uh, hi Dewey, you scared me." Ooishi said as he patted his chest.

"Sorry, look Ooishi, nothing's going on. It's all the same stuff that happened last Halloween. Kids are playing pranks, smashing pumpkins, getting high, same old shtick. Nothing is happening!" Dewey said.

"Trust me Dewey, don't let all that fool you! Kotonoha is here and if we don't stop her soon, a lot of people are going to die!" Ooishi said.

"Look Ooishi, I think this whole Kotonoha thing is getting to your head." Dewey said.

"No it isn't! That girl is here somewhere and people's lives are in danger!" Ooishi yelled. Dewey stared at him for a little bit.

"Ok, I'll stay out a little longer but if she is here, damn you for letting her go." Dewey said as he walked off.

Meanwhile back at Satoko's house, a car pulled up and parked on the curb. Inside the car was Mina and her boyfriend, a kid with bright orange hair named Speedy.

The two were laughing and coming up with a plan to have some alone time if you know what I mean.

"Ok here's what we do, we'll go in the living room and talk for a little bit, Tenten will distract Satoko and when she does, we'll go upstairs to the first bedroom on the right." Mina told her boyfriend.

"Sounds like a plan." Speedy said with a smirk as he started kissing Mina's neck. She squealed and started to laugh as her cheeks turned red.

"Hey, easy there, save it!" Mina laughed. Speedy smirked at her and the two got out of the car and went inside the house only to discover that all the lights were off.

"Hey, who killed the lights?" Speedy asked.

"Hey Tenten we're here!" Mina called out as she turned on a lamp. She of course got no response as Speedy turned on another lamp.

"I think she took Satoko trick 'r treating or something." He said as he looked around. Mina walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"That's fine with me." Mina said before kissing Speedy. The two started to make out as they plopped down on the couch, their tongues wrestling for control.

Back at Rika's house, the three girls finished carving their pumpkin. Amy put a candle into the pumpkin and put it on the dining room table.

"Well girls, what do you think?" Amy asked.

"I think we did a great job!" Satoko said. Rika and Amy smiled and the three went back into the living room to watch some more movies. When they did however, the phone rain and Amy groaned. She stood up and went to go answer it.

"Hello?" Amy asked.

"Hey it's me. What's up?" Mina asked as she and Speedy were lying down on the couch.

"Well I was finally able to sit down." Amy said as Mina giggled.

"Hey look, we came by and Tenten wasn't here." Mina said.

"Oh yeah she went to go get Odd, I thought she'd be home by now." Amy said.

"Well she must've gotten a flat tire or something because she's still not here." Mina said. Amy got a little worried when she heard that.

"Hey Mina, when she gets back do you think you can have her call me? I need her to tell me when to put Satoko to bed." Amy said.

"Will do, bye!" Mina said.

"Bye." Amy said, the two girls hanging up. Mina looked at Speedy and smirked.

"Guess what? Satoko's out for the night." Mina said. Speedy widened his eyes and got a huge smile.

"That's fantastic!" He said, sitting up and kissing Mina. The blonde haired girl giggled and the two lovers turned off the lights and ran upstairs.

About an hour later, the two teenagers were lying in a bed, stark naked and they were looking up at the ceiling and a jack-o-lantern was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed.

"That was amazing!" Mina said as she wiped some hair from her eyes. Speedy chuckled and kissed Mina who kissed him back.

"So baby, on a scale of 1 to 10, how'd I do?" Speedy asked with a smirk. Mina put her finger on her chin and thought.

"Hmm, you're probably a one." She said with a shrug.

"What? I thought I did better then that." Speedy chuckled as he hugged his girlfriend. She giggled and blushed some more.

"Hey Speedy, go make me a sandwich, I'm starving." Mina innocently asked her boyfriend. Speedy looked at her and smirked.

"Ok, I'll be right back. Don't even think about getting dressed." Speedy told Mina who giggled. Speedy put his pants back on along with his shirt and went downstairs.

Speedy walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find things for Mina's sandwich. He grabbed some ham, pickles, lettuce, mustard, and tomatoes. He grabbed some white bread and started to make Minas sandwich.

As he was making it, Kotonoha was standing behind him…

Back in the bedroom, Mina was watching TV and filing her nails. She then heard the door creek open and saw a figure standing in the doorway with a sheet over their head with two eyeholes in it.

"Cute Speedy, I think you've been watching Halloween a few too many times." Mina giggled. The ghost kept standing in the doorway, staring at her. Mina then smirked and bit her bottom lip with a smile.

She sat up and pulled the bed sheet down, revealing her bare breasts.

"See anything you like?" She asked with a giggle. The ghost kept standing in the doorway and Mina was getting really annoyed.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Earth to Speedy, where's my sandwich?" Mina impatiently asked only to receive no answer. Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes. She got out of bed and put a shirt on.

"Anyway, I'm gonna call Amy and see how she's doing." Mina said as she started dialing up Rika's house.

Over at Rika's house, Rika and Satoko had been put to bed and Amy was sitting on the couch knitting. The phone rang and Amy put her knitting needles down and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Amy asked. Back across the street, Kotonoha threw the sheet off her and started choking Mina!

Mina started to gasp and let out small screams!

"Not funny Mina, Tenten did this to me earlier so nice try." Amy said, totally unaware that her friend was getting killed. Back in the bedroom, Kotonoha kept her hands tightly over Mina's throat!

Kotonoha then grabbed Mina's head tightly. Mina kept trying to escape but it was no use, it was too late for her. Kotonoha snapped Mina's neck like a twig. The blonde girl fell to the floor and Kotonoha panted heavily.

"Mina, hello?" Amy asked. Kotonoha picked up the phone and slammed it down on the hook, making Amy jump.

The blue haired girl got a really nervous feeling as she looked out the window towards Satoko's house. She dialed it up again and when she did, she heard the phone ringing but no one answered. Amy hung up again.

She looked at the house for a few more seconds before making her decision, she had to go over there and see what was wrong. Before she did however, she went up stairs to Rika's bedroom and peeked inside.

She saw Rika and Satoko fast asleep.

"Sleep tight girls." Amy whispered as she closed the door. Meanwhile at the Katsura house, Ooishi was still waiting for Kotonoha to show up and still he had nothing.

He was just about to call it a night when suddenly, something familiar caught his eye! It was the car Kotonoha used when she made her escape!

He widened his eyes and ran towards it to make sure it was the right one. He quickly checked the license plate and it matched the one from last night! Ooishi looked around quickly and ran of into the neighborhood.

_(Please R&R)_


	10. It ends

_Chapter 10: It ends_

Back at Rika's house, Amy was about to leave the house to go investigate Satoko's house. Before she did however, she locked the front door from the inside and went out the front door. She looked at the house from the porch of Rika's house and noticed that all the lights were off.

"Huh, that's funny. I figured Tenten would've been back by now. Unless…" Amy said to herself, thinking that something bad happened to Tenten. She walked across the street to the front door of the Hojo house and saw that the front door was open.

"Hello?" Amy called out as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Tenten, Mina? Are you here?" Amy called. The blue haired teenager looked around the dark house and when she tried to turn on a light, she discovered that they were dead. She gulped a little and decided to look upstairs.

"Hey look if you guys are pulling a prank it's not funny!" Amy said as she made it to the top of the stairs. She slowly walked through the hallway with only the moon shining in through open windows as her only source of light.

She then made it to the bedroom of Mr. and Mrs. Hojo. Amy opened the door slowly and saw a horrific sight. She widened her eyes and tears filled her eyes by what she saw, it was Tenten lying on the bed, a gravestone resting against the bed's headboard that read, "Rest in Peace: Ino Yamanaka Katsura"

Amy started to cry as she backed away towards a closet. She put her back against it and when she did, the door opened and when Amy looked inside, she screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw Mina lying down in it, a dead expression on her face!

She backed away from the closet and ran out of the room. She started leaning against the staircase as tears poured down her cheeks. Suddenly, Amy felt a sharp pain in her arm! She screamed as Kotonoha leaped out of the shadows and cut Amy's arm with her dozuki.

Amy screamed as she tumbled forward and fell onto the stairs! She rolled down them and despite hurting her leg, Amy was ok. She sat up and groaned a lot after taking her and she looked up to see Kotonoha standing at the top of the stairs with her dozuki and she was also holding something else.

Amy watched as Kotonoha dropped the thing she was holding and watched it bounce down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, Amy was horrified to see it was Speedy's decapitated head.

She widened her eyes even more and screamed again! Amy quickly stood up and ran into another room that had a glass door. She closed the door behind her and used a small desk that was nearby to block the door.

She tried to open the glass door but she discovered that Kotonoha had blocked the door with a garden hoe. Kotonoha started banging against the door and was able to put a hole in it. Amy looked back and saw the killer looking in at her! Amy had to get out of the house and fast!

Using all her strength, Amy punched through the glass just as Kotonoha was able to break through the door and push the desk out of the way. Amy reached outside, pushed the garden hoe out of the way and opened the door. She ran outside immediately.

* * *

><p><em>(Soundtrack for this part: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST: Matsuri)<em>

Amy stumbled away from Satoko's house as she held her arm. Her leg was hurting from the fall she took and she started yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Help! Oh my god somebody help me, please!" Amy cried out, hoping that one of her neighbors would hear her. Amy ran onto the sidewalk but she accidently tripped and fell to the ground, only to get back up immediately.

"Help me please!" Amy said. She ran back towards Rika's house and quickly reached into her pocket only to make another shocking discovery.

"The keys! Oh no the keys!" Amy said, realizing she accidently dropped Rika's house keys! She looked back and saw Kotonoha exit Satoko's house and walk towards her. Amy screamed again and started banging on the door.

"Rika, Rika let me in!" Amy cried out as she banged on the door. She looked up and saw the light in Rika's room turn on. The purple haired girl looked out the window and rubbed one of her eyes.

"Who is it?" Rika tiredly asked.

"Rika hurry up, it's me!" Amy yelled.

"Ok, be right there." Rika said. Kotonoha kept walking towards Amy and the blue haired girl was crying her eyes out.

"Rika! Rika hurry up, please!" Amy said as her old best friend kept approaching her. Just as Kotonoha was about to get Amy, Rika opened the door and Amy ran inside! She closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Rika, get back up stairs, do what I say!" Amy yelled as she looked out the window.

"Amy, what's going on?" Rika asked as her babysitter pressed herself against the door.

"Hurry!" Amy yelled. Rika jumped and ran back upstairs. Once the door was secure, Amy turned off the lights and backed away from the front door. She noticed something that made her blood turn cold.

A window had been left open, meaning that Kotonoha was in the house! Amy steadied her breathing and looked around for a weapon. She got on the floor in front of the couch and grabbed one of her sewing needles.

She lied her head down on the couch and started to cry into it. Suddenly, Kotonoha appeared from behind the couch and tried to slash Amy with her dozuki! Amy screamed and reacted by jabbed her sewing needle into Kotonoha's neck!

The teenage killer gasped and dropped her dozuki! She grabbed the needle and immediately pulled it out, only to collapse a few seconds later. Amy panted heavily as she looked down at the dead body of Kotonoha.

She let out a sigh of relief, stood up and walked upstairs to Rika's room. She knocked on the door and when it opened, Rika and Satoko poked their heads out.

Rika gasped and hugged Amy who kneeled down and hugged her back.

"I'm so happy you're ok!" Rika said as she hugged her babysitter. They then broke their hug off and suddenly, Satoko screamed when Kotonoha appeared behind Amy!

"Hurry girls, back inside! Lock the door!" Amy said as Rika and Satoko went back into Rika's room! Amy ran into Rika's parent's room and hid in the closet with Kotonoha close behind! Amy quickly closed the closet door and crawled into a corner!

Kotonoha then punched through the closet door and poked her head in! Amy all the while was screaming and crying, terrified that she was about to die! Kotonoha then stuck her arm in wielding her dozuki!

Suddenly, Amy saw her chance to fight back! Kotonoha lost her grip on the dozuki! Amy looked and saw the weapon lying on the ground so she grabbed and slashed Kotonoha's shoulder with it!

Blood leaked from the wound as Kotonoha grunted and place her hand over it! She stopped moving after a few seconds and then fell on the floor again. Amy kept the dozuki close as she got out of the closet.

Rika and Satoko poked their heads out again and ran to Amy.

"Amy, are you ok?" Rika asked.

"I'm fine but listen you two, I want you to go Doremi Harukaze's house and I want you to call the police and tell them to get over here ok?" Amy told the two girls. They nodded and after putting their shoes on, they ran downstairs.

Outside the house, Ooishi was still scouting the area for Kotonoha. A ray of hope found him when he heard Rika and Satoko run out of the house screaming! He widened his eyes and ran for the front door!

Back inside, Amy was on her knees and her heart beat was finally calming down. She then slowly stood up and started to walk away from the room where Kotonoha's dead body was lying.

She was about to walk downstairs when suddenly Kotonoha jumped out from the room and put her hands around Amy's throat! The teenager screamed and tried to get Kotonoha's arms off her and as the two were fighting, Ooishi was running up the stairs!

During the struggle, Amy put her hands on Kotonoha's mask and pulled it off, revealing her face! Kotonoha pushed Amy to the ground and for the first time in years, Amy saw the face of her old best friend! She gasped and small tears filled her eyes.

"Kotonoha…" Amy whispered. Kotonoha stared blankly at Amy and put her white face mask on. The very second she did, a gun shot rang out making Kotonoha tumble back into the bedroom! Ooishi ran into the bedroom where Kotonoha was, his gun gripped tightly in his hand.

As he did, Amy was crying her eyes out again. Ooishi looked into the bedroom and saw Kotonoha staring at him and she was breathing really hard. Ooishi aimed his gun at her and fired six more bullets into her!

As he shot her, Kotonoha moved backwards until she was out on the bedrooms balcony! When the sixth shot was fired, Kotonoha fell off the balcony onto the lawn below. Ooishi looked outside and saw the dead killer, lying sprawled out on the ground.

He then went back inside and turned to Amy.

"Evil can take any form, right?" She asked in a terrified voice. Ooishi was panting and he nodded when Amy asked him that.

"You're right, you're absolutely right." Ooishi said. He went back to the balcony to go check on Kotonoha but he made the most shocking discovery of all, she was gone! He widened his eyes and he started to sweat!

Amy kept crying as she hugged her knees. Kotonoha surviving all that she had been through that night, proved once and for all that evil never dies.

**THE END?**

_Credits song: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST: Mukunaru Shisnshiyoku_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
